Inside Out
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: Sequel to The Most Dangerous Arena! Xellan's adventure continues! This is the unrated version. for the clean, go to xellan15 on deviantART.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey TRON!" I said to the speaker on the computer, also setting my mug of coffee down on the large console that held the main computer of the castle. "Hello Xellan, how are you doing today?" TRON asked back. "Eh, not much. These past few weeks have been kind of a bore. The only excitement that I get is whenever I get time with Larxene, and I think that X-Face is trying to keep us seperated." I answered back, "Anyway, How's life on the Grid?" "It's been OK. I haven't been able to contact Flynn, and when I got over to his Grid, the entire thing was wiped clean." TRON explained. " Sh*t. I was looking forward to going back. Oh well." I said. "Cheer up Xellan. You may have more adventures soon." TRON stated back. "XELLAN TO XEMNAS'S OFFICE. XELLAN TO XEMNAS'S OFFICE." Saix's voice boomed over the overhead system. " Well, I'd better see what the problem is." I spoke into the speaker, leaving my coffee.

"Xellan. Please, take a seat." Xemnas said to me. As I sat down, I asked him, "What is it this time, and if it has anything to do with scanners, I'm leaving." "No, it doesn't involve that. I believe that you recall what happened on the mission that brought TRON here: you were captured, without an easy way of fighting back, because your weapons are not long range. Well, that won't happen anymore. From here-on-out, All members, other than Xigbar, naturally, shall be carrying a handgun of their choice." Xemnas explained. "Allright, so I go into fights with a revolver now?" I asked. "I'm not finished. I have gotten word of a massive cluster of worlds, all deeming with hearts. However, some hearts, we can't use. So, I am counting on you to weed out the worthless ones, and gather hearts from the others." Xemnas finished up. "Sweet. When do I start?" I asked him. "As soon as possible. Your first mission is to go and turn the heart of Carrie's mother to complete Darkness." Xemnas stated. "Allright, I can do that. I'll see you later." I told Xemnas.

I walked up to Larxene's door, knocked, and stated "I have a suprise for you." She opened, and let me in. I quickly walked in, keeping the item behind my back. "What is it?" She asked in her cheery and decieving tone. I held out the box with simple wrapping paper, folded many times and taped over lots of times. She produced a knife and slit a part open, allowing her to tear it the rest of the way. "Why did you give me a Glock?" She asked me. "After the mission to retrieve TRON, Xemnas decided to allow us to carry a handgun. Minus Xigbar, of course." I explained. "Ah. What gun did you choose?" She then asked me. "Remington Revolver. It was my favorite as a Somebody." I stated back. "Oh. That's cool." She stated back. "I'm sorry to do this, but I need to leave on a mission soon. I won't be back for a while." I said, sadness in my voice. "It's OK, I can wait for you." She said, calmly. "Can I get a goodbye-for now kiss?" I asked her. "Yes." She stated, as we started to make out, her using a small bit of her powers to send a small amount of voltage throughout my body. "Thanks. I'll see you later. When I get back, I'll take you out to dinner. OK?" I asked her. "Sure, that will be great." She said back, watching me walk down the Corridor of Darkness that I created.


	2. Carrie

"All right, first, I need a disguise." I said when I walked out of the portal. I used a hologram projector built into my mask to make me look like a standard boy, around 17 years old. "Now for the complicated part: to find this girl, then I can access her mother's heart." I then said to myself. I then proceeded to walk to the high school, where I found that locating this "Carrie" girl would be easier than I originally thought. I was walking past the gym when I heard chanting coming from the Girl's Locker Room. As I put my ear to the wall, and using my mask to amplify my hearing, I heard them chanting about something with their woman parts. Having a moral obligation to help those in need, I projected a special helmet, put it on my head, and proceeded inside.

"OK, you all have five seconds to leave here at once. I cannot see who you are, but I can see how much body heat you are putting off." I projected to the girls huddled up in one gigantic pile. "Oh really, how are you going to get us out?" One said back. I pulled out my revolver, pointed it in a safe direction, and said, "Anymore questions you want to ask?" As soon as they saw the revolver, they all started screaming and ran for the door. "Heh, dumb broads." I muttered to myself.

I started to walk back to the last girl in there, the one that was humiliated. I put my revolver back into my pocket, grabbed a towel, and covered her up in it. As soon as I saw that she was completely covered, I took off my helmet. "Are you OK?" I asked her. "I..I'm bleeding..." She stated. "Don't worry about that, it just means that you can have kids now." I explained to her. "R...Rrrrreally?" She asked back. "Yes, of course. Do you want me to turn this shower off?" I asked her. As soon as she nodded yes, I went over to the thing and shut off the main water supply. " Do you need help going to your locker?" I asked her. "Yes." Was her response. "Ok, I'll take you there, then turn my back so that you can get dressed." I told her. "Thank you... Umm..." She started to say. "Squall. Call me Squall." I finished up for her.

After a long day of school, I finally was allowed out of that asylum. I quickly picked Carrie out of the crowd and walked over to her. "Hey, let me take you home." I said to her. "Ok." She said back. After about five minutes of walking, she said, "Thanks for helping me back there. I don't think that anybody else would even lift a finger." "No problem. I can't stand to see a bunch of people in a conflict." I said back. " Well, thanks anyway. Well, here's where I live." She said back, when we got to her house. "Heh, so THAT'S who lives in the house next to mine." I lied and pointed to the house to the right of hers, using darkness to make it vacant and filling it with things of this world. "Really? Well, I might have to bring you a pie sometime soon." Said Carrie. "Maybe. I'll see you tomorrow." I said, walking to my new house that I have made vacant.

After about an hour of being there, I used my amplified hearing to hear what was going on over at Carrie's house. As soon as I started it up, I heard, "READ IT!", a slap, Carrie reading from a book, then her being pulled by her hair, the other voice saying, "You need to pray to God for your forgiveness." "Oh Jesus." I said to myself, turning off the amplification, grabbing the gun, and breaking down Carrie's door. " WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" I yelled at the woman who was obviously her mother. "She is bleeding from an area. She needs the power of God." I pointed the gun to her, and said, "Show me where she is. NOW!" I followed her to the kitchen, where there was a small broom closet behind her. "Carrie, can you hear me?" I asked he closet. Yes Squall. Please get me out of here!" She yelled back. "Carrie, get on the ground and stay there until I tell you." I told her. "Okay, I'm on the ground." She told me back. "Good." I said, then I shot Carrie's mother in the lung. I quickly pocketed the gun and moved the heavy bitch away from the closet. I opened up the door and picked up Carrie, wife style, and led her out of her house. "I can't let you see what I'm about to do, but from now on, you can live at my house." I told her. "Okay." She said back.

I went back into Carrie's house after making her a plate of fried chicken. I removed the box from my back, transforming it into a device that extracts hearts, when I saw the problem in the kitchen. Carrie's mother was gone. I grabbed my sword and held it in a defensive position. After surveying the house, I led myself to assume that she had somehow survived the gunshot. However, with no evidence against me, she couldn't go to the police. I quickly put my sword up, put the box on my back, grabbed some of Carrie's clothes, and went back to my temporary home.

After a couple of days, the school dance happened. Since I had not seen Carrie's mother after I shot her, I had to stay in the world. Carrie then asked me to the dance, to which I replied "Sure." I had rezzed in a tux from my mask, and I produced a white dress from the darkness itself and gave it to Carrie. After an hour of being there, they decided to announce who the King and Queen were of the dance. I scoffed at the idea of such a thing, until I heard my alias being called as the winner. I proceeded to walk to the stage, altering the girl's vote in order to cheer up Carrie. "And now, the winner of Prom Queen is... Carietta!" The principal yelled, as the crowd moved to let her come up.

However, when she walked onto the stage, I sensed a dark plan happening. My mask alerted me to a bucket over where Carrie would stand. A quick analysis stated that it was of blood, so as it tipped, I dashed over to her and tackled her away, forcing all the blood onto me. "Great. Now I can't return this." I said, sarcastically. As soon as I was starting to shake off some of the blood, I heard a bloodcurtling scream from the opposite side of the gym. I looked, and sure enough, there was Carrie's mother. "I had thought you accepted Darkness as a friend." I said to myself. I looked at Carrie, and said, "I need you to hide, now." She quickly dashed off. I pulled out my sword, only to find an invisible force take it from my hand. I felt a tugging on my disc, so I let it go. Xemnas had told me of Carrie's telekinetic abilities, however I never guessed they would be at this magnitude. I turned my disc into a shield, and watched as Carrie psychically beat her mother to a bloody pulp. After the body stopped twitching, Carrie put my weapons on the floor.

"Wow..." Said Carrie. "Yeah. As you can probably guess now, my name isn't actually Squall." I stated back. "It was a very funny name to begin with." She said back. I walked over to Carrie's mother, and extracted her heart. "I need to go now." I told her. "Will you ever be back?" She asked. "Watch the skies." I told her, then went down the Corridor of Darkness.

"I'm back!" I yelled into The Grey Room. "Welcome back Xellan, I entrust that you have finished your mission." Said Saix. "You know I did. Anyway, here's another heart." I told him, sending the heart out of the building and into the gigantic moon. After exiting there, I walked to Larxene's room. "Hello? Ready for our date?" I asked, as I walked in the door. "Sure, let me get my purse." She said, and I also saw her put a couple of knives into her bag as well. However, this is natural for her.


	3. Ben 10's Death Spongebob's death

"Wow. a person with that much power at their hands." I said to myself. I was in a new world, and I had just seen a 16 year old boy transform into a dinosaur like beast. "That child has no use for a power like that. I must have it." I said out loud. I then quickly jumped off the building I was standing on and landed into the middle of the street. "Hello gigantic dinosaur guy." I yelled to the big dumbass. "Who the heck are you?" Asked the big oaf. "I was sent here to assassinate you, however, I can't let power like that be wasted. Please tell me, how do you do it?" I asked. "It's a watch, now-" He started off. "Oh really? Well then, I need to have that technology." I said, telling the device to come to me. It shifted his body, changing him back to human form, before the gauntlet came towards me, going onto my shield arm. "Huh. Green metal. This needs to change. Watch, update to your new master." I told it, and watched as it shifted, changing from a greenish metal to the regulatory grey for the Organization, the hourglass symbol on it changing to the Nobody insignia. "Nobotrix online." It said to me, in a female, computerized voice. "Cool. Now, for the previous owner, it is time for oblivion." I told him, cutting him down with my sword in one swift motion. "All right, now time to RTC." I told myself, opening a portal to darkness.

"I'm back, and with new hardware!" I shouted out to the people in the Grey Room: Axel, Demyx, Saix, Vexen, and Lexaeus. "Oh really? What is it this time?" Vexen asked me. I looked at the watch, and found the members of the Organization to be in it. I smiled, turned to Vexen. Then, transforming into him, started to mock him. "Oh, I'm Vexen and I'm a mad scientist and I love blowing things up even though I control Ice!" I said in his voice. "Holy crap! That is cool!" Axel said, looking at me. I sent the thought to the device, and switched to Axel. "Oh, I'm Axel, and I need to simmer down about 90% of the time!" I said, mocking him. "Hey dude, that ain't funny." He said back. "You don't get it, I can become anyone," I said, turning into Saix, "Of any shape," I turned into Demyx, "Of any size," I turned into Lexaeus, "Of any strength," I turned into Xemnas, "Of any leadership," I turned into Larxene, "Or any gender. So stay away, dumbass." I finished up, turning back to normal.

"Hey honey!" I yelled to Larxene from her door that she had open. "Hi Xellan. Mission go OK?" She asked back. "Yep, and you missed it. I just f***** with all the guys in The Grey Room." I told her. "WHHAAAAAATTTTTTT?" She yelled back, with a surprised look on her face. "Haha. I just showed off my new hardware that screwed with their heads." I said back, ignoring her previous remark. "Oh. Well, can you show it to me?" She asked back. I rolled up my sleeve, showing off the Nobotrix. "This thing here can turn me into carbon copies of whomever I want! And the special part is that I can adjust the transformation, from looks to powers to attributes, making this one badass machine." I told her. "So, you can gain my knives, or Xigbar's guns?" She asked. "Hell, I was Xemnas for a couple seconds." I exclaimed. "Sweet!" She said back. "XELLAN TO XEMNAS'S OFFICE. XELLAN TO XEMNAS'S OFFICE." Went the loudspeaker. "Dammit. I need to go. I'll see you before too long." I told her. "OK, see you!" Larxene said to me, giving me a light peck on the lips.

"Xellan, I have a new mission for you. It seems like a kitchen sponge has taken human characteristics. We need you to eliminate him. However, you will need to go to Vexen to get some underwater gear." Xemnas told me when I entered his office. "All right." I said back, even though this was a child's mission. I left his office and teleported to the interior of Vexen's lab, where I scared him silly. "I wish you wore a bell around your neck. Like a cow." He told me. "Nah, too fattening. Anyway, Xemnas said that I needed underwater gear?" I asked him. "Yes, here is a high powered rifle, adapted for underwater shots of up to 500 ft. Also, in order for you to breathe, here is a mask to allow you to go down to the needed depth and still be able to live." He said, showing me the devices. "Nice. Thank you Vexen, and sorry about earlier. I was just showing off my new toy." I told him. "Apology accepted." He said back.

"I got to go down to where technology fries, but I will only be a couple of minutes. But, since it is underwater, I do need to put the basics with someone I trust. So, here's my phone, my iPod, and my PSP." I told Larxene, giving my devices to her. "All right. See you in a bit." She said to me. "See you!" I said, opening a corridor. I walked out of the corridor unto the seafloor, placing my mask on and expelling all the water out. As soon as I could breathe, I set up my sniper rifle, aiming it at the target's front door. As soon as the door opened up, I took aim. "You have now been," I said, aiming with every word, "Terminated." I finished up, pulling the trigger and shooting through the most annoying sponge's forehead. I packed up my gear, and went home.


	4. Twilight Death, Xion's knowing, SB

"All right, Deadpool, can you read me?" I spoke into the comm. "Loud and clear Xellan. Are the targets in position?" He spoke back. "Yes. Larxene already made sure that the targets were in the position to fight to the death." I answered back. "All right then. Are you ready for delivery?" He asked back. "Yes. I have been waiting to do this for so long." I said to him. Deadpool and I then used our jet's powerful engines to escape after we dropped the payload: Two nuclear bombs, twenty kilotons total, onto the city of gay vampires. "Thank you dude, but I need to go home to the Mrs., do you get me?" I asked him. "Not a problem. Go ahead." He answered back. I signaled to him, then flew away, flying into a giant portal in the sky.

I ended up in an alley in The World That Never Was, crashing the jet. Luckly, I got out before the plane exploded. I teleported back into the Grey Room, where I saw Axel and Roxas fighting over something. I walked over to them, and said, "What's the sitches, bitches?" "They both gave me a glare, then Axel said, "Roxas here was pressuring me on something that I won't tell him about." "Ah. Well, I'll let you two go back to your little quorrell." I said, then proceeded to walk towards my room. Just as I was about to enter it, I heard, "WAIT! XELLAN!" coming from behind me. I turned around to find Roxas running towards me. "Xellan," Roxas huffed out as soon as he caught me, "Axel told me, to ask my question to you." "F***. All right, what is your question?" I asked him. "What is the 'Birds and the Bees' talk?" He asked me. I groaned, muttered, "God dammit Axel..." then said to Roxas, "Step inside, you are going to want to sit down for this." and welcomed him into my room.

After an hour passed by, Roxas ran out of my room, clutching his head, and screaming like a madman. "If Xion asks, don't tell her sh*t!" I yelled to him as he was running. About a half hour later, I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's Xion. I.. I need to ask you something." I heard back. I walked over to my door, opened it, and Xion rushed into my room. "All right, what the f***?" I asked her. "Well... I told Roxas earlier about how my, um, parts are bleeding, and I was really scared, and he told me that I was just becoming a woman. I asked him what he meant, and he just told me to come to you." Xion explained. In my mind, I was going, "?.GOTOVEXEN?ICAN'..I'LLCALLLARXENE" In the real world, I told her "Let me make a phone call." I then instructed her to sit down on my bed, then I went to the little hidden cubicle in my room, naturally soundproofed, and proceeded to call Larxene.

"Hey, fiesty kitten, I need a favor from you." I told her once I got through to her. "If it's what I think it is, then you can forget it. We just got into this relationship, I am not going to-" She started off. "Woah, not what I was talking about." I started off. "Look, Xion has 'Started' and I don't know enough to tell her everything. Can I drop her off to you for that talk?" "Oh god, are you serious?" She asked me. "No, you are on Punk'd. OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS!" I said, like the smart ass I am. "All right, fine, let me just get out of the tub." She said back. "Wait, you are in the tub?" I asked, picturing dirty thoughts into my head. "Get those thoughts you must be thinking out of your head RIGHT NOW!" She said back. "All right, I will. I'll take her down now, OK?" I asked her. "It's fine." She said back. "See you in a bit, sexy." I said to her. "I'll see you too. And I KNOW I'm sexy." She said back. I came out of the cubicle, walked over to Xion, told her that she would have to ask Larxene, because I couldn't help her, then we walked out of my room, me locking the door on the way. As soon as we got to Larxene's door, Larxene stuck her head out and said, "Xion, come on, I'm in a towel and these perverts in this castle would flip out if they saw me in it." looking at me while she said it. "Hey, I'm your boyfriend, I think I'm allowed to look." I told her. "Whatever, Xion, get your scrawny little ass in here NOW!" She yelled. Xion was then scared enough to go in and follow her every direction. " Hey don't forget, kickoff's in a half hour." I reminded her. "I know, let me get my jersey on first." She said. "See you in the Grey Room." I said. "See you." She said back. She then proceeded to give me a light peck on the lips. "And don't forget: You owe me for this." "All right." I said back. She then closed her door, and I went back to my room to get ready for the Organization's Super Bowl party.

"You're wearing a Brown's jersey?" Xigbar said when I showed up. "Do you still want free cable?" I asked. "Yes..." He said, shutting up at that. I looked around to see what everybody was wearing. Xemnas and Saix were wearing Giant's jerseys. Xaldin was wearing a Seahawks. Xigbar was wearing Redskins. Vexen wore no jersey.(saying "Football is just a disaster waiting to happen.") Lexaeus and Zexion were sporting a Steeler's outfit. Axel, Roxas and Xion were wearing Steeler's shirts as well. Luxord was wearing a Packers one, and was also extremely drunk. Demyx was wearing a Redskins as well. Marluxia was making food, and wearing a Pink Redskins jersey. I was looking for Larxene, when she covered up my eyes and said, "Guess who..." "It is either my sexy sadist girlfriend, or merciless death." I removed her hands, turned around and said, "Oh, it's both." She responded to this by punching me in the stomach. "So, where's your jersey?" I asked her. She then took off her coat, to reveal a wide reciever #15 Greg Little jersey. "Holy crap. I have a #12, and you have a #15." I stated. "Holy crap. Well, kickoff's about to start, so let's go!" She said to all of us, as we got on the couch to watch the game.


	5. SNOW DAY!

I was woken early in the morning by my alarm clock, yelling "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I went "Uugh." and smacked the clock to make it shut up. About five minutes later, I heard "_I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me. And I can't get enough of you baby, CAN YOU GET ENOUGH OF ME?_" I smacked my alarm clock again, this time, also turning the alarm off. I sat up, looking around, and felt the pang of the cold. "What the-?" I said, getting up and putting on a shirt. I walked over to the window and looked outside. When I did, I that the entire world had been covered in snow. "Sweet." I said to myself. About that time, Roxas and Xion rushed into my room, yelling "XELLAN! XELLAN! THE WORLD IS DYING!" "Allright, what the f***?" I asked them. "The world is dying! That stuff is covering everything, and it's super cold!" Roxas explained. I then facepalmed, then said "The world isn't dying, it is simply snowing." "What's 'Snow'?" Xion asked. "Go ask Axel." I told them. After hearing this, they nodded, and ran out the door. I grabbed a sweater, put my coat on, and got ready for work. As soon I left my room, the overhead system boomed "ALL MEMBERS TO THE GREY ROOM. ALL MEMBERS TO THE GREY ROOM." "Allright! I'm going!" I yelled to it.

I came to the Grey Room and saw everybody there. Saix walked up, and said, "Because of this recent snowfall, you little ingrates are all getting the day off. Not a day more." Halfway through this announcement, everybody was cheering. Saix just stopped talking and dissapearred. Xigbar, Xaldin, and all of them walked to their rooms. Axel, Xion, and Roxas talked for a bit, then walked off. I noticed about 27 Dusks standing about, so I walked over to them, and said "Hey, I'm going to train outside. I need sparring partners."At that moment, all of them stepped forward. "Ok, that's good. Follow me." I told them. I then proceeded to got to my room, where I took off the sweater that I had been wearing. As soon as I left, Larxene stopped by and said, "Hey baby, what are you up to?" "I'm about to do some arctic training. Do you want to come with?" I asked. "Sure, but I need a couple warmer things on. I'll meet you outside." She said. We pecked on the lips, then she went to her room, and I went outside.

"What are you doing?" Larxene asked me when she came out with a scarf, a heavy coat, winter pants, and thick mittens. "I'm training. I'm making my body get used to extreme cold. Which is why I'm wearing a T-shirt and pants." I explained, throwing my coat on a nearby bench. "You are retarded, you know." She said back. "Oh well." I said, sarcastically. I then turned my weapons, making the Dusks flit around. Larxene managed to hold her knives in her mittens, and was ready for anything.

I started running up Memory's Skyscraper, following four Dusks, before warping the building to trap them, then I laid the killing blow. I started falling, and saw my girl ripping the intestines out of three dusks, using them to strangle another two. I put my shield under me, and made my small hovercraft. "Larxene! Throw me your knives!" I told her. She looked up at me, then threw all eight towards me, where I managed to catch all of them. I then moved them with my mind to create a circle around the shield, then I switched the Nobotrix to Roxas' weapon, then, holding it up in the air, I yelled, "Now! Thundaga on me!" I yelled to her. She looked around at the thirteen Dusks around her, then cast the spell. I held the Keyblade up high, and to my luck, it absorbed all of the lightning. I then channeled it down onto my shield, which shot it into the knives, which created a ring of electricity. I then made it so that it shot out, killing all of the Dusks around Larxene. I let the watch's transformation go, then I hovered down and gave her knives back. She then said to me, "Grab my legs and spin me around." I instantly got what she was trying to do, so I complied. As I was turning, the remaining five Dusks gathered, pondering at what we were doing. I mentally aimed at them, then released my girlfriend in that direction, shooting her at them like a speeding bullet. It wasn't long before they were all dead, and she and I regrouped. "That was fun." She said. "Yeah." I said, now feeling the bone chopping chill of the arctic weather. Larxene noticed this, then said, "Come on, I'll make you some hot chocolate and we wan watch a movie in my room." Thanks." I said, grabbing my coat.

We then walked to the front of the entrance to The Castle That Never Was, where we saw Axel, Roxas, and Xion having a snowball fight. Larxene looked at me, and I knew what she was planning. I scooped up a bunch of snow in my shield, then I ran up the side of the building and tossed it onto all three of them. As soon as I got down, Axel was ready to steam, Roxas was shivering and Xion was complaining about her hair. Larxene and I looked at each other, then busted out laughing, walking pass them, and then into the castle.


	6. The Hunger Games

After our Snow Day, I was asked to go to Xemnas' office to receive my next mission. I went, where he told me the main basics: World where children fight to the death, president's heart is too corrupted, I need to wipe him out. I then prepped my story, by making myself look eighteen. I then teleported to the world, called Panem for some reason, and simulated a town. I then summoned a Dusk, then slammed a hologram projecter on her. I made it look like a little girl, and told her that she needed to act human in this world. I then teleported away from the place, directly into the President's office. I manipulated his mind to include us in the upcoming Hunger Games, and made a simulation of how we got picked show up. I then teleported back to my district, naming it fifteen, and created the Train Station. After a day of waiting, the Dusk and I were then boarding the train, saying goodbye to the Hologram crowd.

It was a few weeks of pampering, interviews, and group training, before we were allowed to show what we could do. I simply moved all of the technological equipment with my mind, even the few chairs that the judges were sitting on. After I left the room, I used my mask to see, through the projector, what was going on in the Dusk's show off time. She flitted up the wall very fast, grabbed two knives, then threw them at the spectators, barely hitting their ears. She was sent out after that. I was walking away when I accidentally bumped into another girl, knocking her over in the process. "Oh sh*t, sorry." I said, kneeling down to help her up. "It's OK." She said. "Allright," I said, "Let's introduce ourselves a little better: Hi. I'm Torque." I said, pulling a random word out of my head. "Hi. I'm Katniss." She said. "How's it going? Other than the whole 'Me-bumping-into-you' thing." I asked her. "Good. I just hope that I don't have to meet you in the Arena with an arrow." She said. "I'm OK with that." I said, walking off.

The next day we were being interviewed by a man with funny looking hair. I set the Dusk to say what I told her to say, then went out. I sat on the couch, where I was asked questions. "So, Torque," He said, "What are your plans for the Arena?" "I intend to win, at any cost." I said. "Well then, good luck." He said, the crowd cheering as soon as I left. The next day, I was prepped for the Games. I was put in a black trench coat, boots, and other basic clothing necessities. As I was raised to the platform, I was choosing what I would do. I would first run to the items, picking up a bag and a few weapons. I switched the Nobotrix, concealed within my arm, and added the cheetah's muscles to my own. As soon as I was up, I paused for the sixty seconds of waiting. As soon as the gong sounded, I sprinted towards the pile, picking up a small black bag, a sword, a hand axe, and a lance. As soon as I got these items, I jumped to the trees.

Being completely camoflauged, I opened my bag to find out what is inside. I pulled out a sheet of plastic, to be used for rain, a sleeping bag that my helmet told me I could hang from the ceiling and nobody would be able to hurt me, and a pair of what seems to be sunglasses, however my mask told me they functioned only as night vision goggles. "Sweet." I said, then spotted a tribute hiding under my tree. I unsheathed my lance, and speared her on her shoulder, then lifted my prize up. "I bet you will taste sweet." I said to her, switching the watch to the Reaper strain of vampire. I split my lower jaw, then drank her dry. After she was dead, I heard a cannon burst, signaling the others. I then took her twin knives, stuck them on my ankles, and her smaller shield and put that on my watch arm. Afterwards, I replaced my lance, got my bag, and left the carcass, also turning back to a human.

I walked about for about an hour when I heard a rustling in the bushes. I drew my sword, then stabbed the bush in question. I pulled back, and also pulled the Dusk that I came with. I noticed that she had a bow, some food, and what appeared to be a club. I took her possessions, bow over shoulder, food in bag, and the club in my belt. After getting all my new weapons in place, I banished her back to darkness, taking the projector. The cannon boomed again, and I instantly knew that I would be deaf in this world.

It was the next day when I heard more of the others. I drew my axe and chopped all of them down in a single swoop. That is where I saw that the District 3 girl was sleeping underneath me. I took her food and water, leaving her weapons. I was about to leave when I saw a glint of metal under her sleeping bag. I threw back the bag to see about a hundred computer chips. I gave myself a thought, then took all of them. After I left, I heard the boom, signaling that the District 3 girl died. I walked until I found a secluded enough cave, where I took my bow and split it in half. I then inlaid the middle with the chips, using about half of them, afterwards putting it back together. I willed it to shoot without arrows then, testing it out on a nearby tree. After shooting the light arrow, I then said to myself, "Now all I need is a fire." As soon as I said the last word, a bolt of fire appeared behind me before crashing into the stone wall. I looked at what it might have come from, and noticed the symbol on the assumed club glowing slightly. I drew it out, then tried something. "BLIZZARD!" I yelled, and a block of ice came out of nowhere, shooting off into the forest. Knowing now that I could cast spells, I replaced my staff, as it really was a staff, and lied down to rest.

It was a few days after the fire that I decided to come out of my hiding place. I walked around for a bit, then saw the Career Tribute's camp. I laid back into seclusion, sneaking along the border. After a while, I bumped into somebody. I drew my knives and saw... Katniss. I sheathed my weapons and she put away her bow. "Glad to see you again." She said. "Yeah, same." I said back. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked her. "Making the game a bit harder for them." She answered. She then explained how the gigantic stack of food was surrounded by landmines, and how an arrow to an apple basket would screw them up greatly. I then told her to go back to where she was, for my bow didn't need arrows. I shot, using my mask for trajectory, then got my hanging bag and turned on the arrow proofing, surrounding Katniss as well as myself. As soon as that series of explosions died down, Katniss said something about how she needed to save someone named "Rue" and dashed off. Knowing that my odds of completing the mission would increase with her spirit, I followed suit.

After about a half of a mile, We found Rue in a net, with a District 1 kid about to stab her with a spear. I drew my sword, then stabbed him. However, I could not stop him from stabbing Rue in the stomach. As soon as the cannon sounded for him, I ran over to the net and cut Rue out. I sheathed my sword, then pulled out my staff. "CURE!" I yelled, yet to no avail. I dropped the staff, then grabbed a potion from my bag from the Castle, and poured it onto her wound. As soon as it was all on her, the wound started to heal itself. "Don't worry Rue,"Katniss said, "Torque knows how to do this, apparently." I grinned at Katniss, then noticed that the District 10 girl was rising. I grabbed my staff, then yelled, "THUNDER!" causing the bitch to get fried. However, she had managed to shoot an arrow into Rue's side, causing the process to happen again.

I put my staff back in it's place, then said to Katniss, "I have another way to save her, but you won't like it." She nodded, then stepped away. I knelt down next to Rue and asked her, "Rue. Do you accept the factions of darkness, accept it as your ally, and willingly give up your heart?" She looked at me as if I was insane. "Rue, this is the only way you can live, now say whether you agree or not!" I yelled at her. She then shook her head in agreement, so I started the procedure. I turned the watch to gain Roxas's Keyblade, then, holding it directly over her heart, I transformed it into the Keyblade of the People's Hearts, stabbing her, and releasing her heart. I sheathed this weapon in darkness, then, having Rue's heart in my hands, I said to it, "Now, you receive a new life. Go, Rexu, to Twilight Town, and wait for me." then sending it away, watching her body disappear into Darkness.

"Why... Why did you do that to Rue?" Katniss said after a few minutes. "It was the only way to save her. The Darkness was the only way to keep her alive, albeit in a new life, but she is still alive." I said. "What are you?" She asked. "I'll tell you when this is over or when I die. Whichever comes first." I told her. I showed her the path I took from my cave to the camp. I then asked for her bow, which she shakily gave to me. I then took my knife, slit open the bow, and laced it with the rest of the chips. I fixed the bow, then tested it for the common shot, then taught Katniss how to use it. Afterwards, we went to bed, but not before seeing the Capitol screen show the deaths of the day. In these past few days, I noticed that the other District 12 tribute, Peeta Mallark, had not showed up on the screen, basically meaning that he is still alive. I instructed her to go to bed, and she followed suit.

We were awoken the next morning with a loud blaring of the anthem, and then, a stunning announcement: If the other member of your district is still alive, you can join them and both win. "PEETA!" She yelled, then clamping her hand over her mouth. "Are you nuts woman?" I asked her. "No, but, I..." She started off. "Allright, I get it. you want to save your boyfriend." "He's not..." She started off. " I saw what happened during the interview. You don't need to hide it. Anyway, let's goand find him." I told her. " Wait, why are you helping?" She asked, grabbing her bow. "Because, I can cause your bow to catch fire, and then where would you be?" I explained. "Ah." She said back.

It took a little bit of searching, but we eventually found him. His camoflauging was so perfect, I had to use the special setting on my helmet where the footprints showed. Katniss brought him to the nearby stream, where she saw how bad the injury on his leg was. I saw how bad the sh*t was, and got out my last potion. I instrucetd her to get all of the pus out of his wound. After about a half hour of draining, I poured the potion directly into the wound, healing it up. We walked back to the cave, where we passed out. The next day, I found Katniss over Peeta. I scootched over, and saw that the potion didn't take. It was a one in a million chance, but his body must have been part of that one. The pus was gone, so that was a good thing.

The next few days were agonizing. Peeta wasn't able to do anything because of his injury, so we had to take care of him. For some reason, after getting a pot of broth, Katniss started to constantly kiss the sick man. Knowing it will not hurt him, I said nothing. However, one day, she was making stew, and she made me eat only dried apples. After Peeta ate four spoonfuls, he slumped over. "What the f***?" I asked. "I gave him sleep syrup, He'll be knocked out for an entire day. We can go to the feast and get Peeta's medicine." She said, mentioning what the announcer guy said earlier. I nodded, then grabbed my stuff for yet another hunting venture.

I positioned myself in the Cornucopia's shadow, grabbing my bow. The plan was simple: Katniss comes in, grabs both bags for me and Peeta, and I watch her back. I laid in waiting, Katniss in the trees, waiting for the supplies. Suddenly, The floor before the Cornucopia opened, to reveal the bags. As soon as the floor closed up on its self, the District 5 girl, who Katniss referred to as "Foxface", lept out and grabbed her bag. I then saw Katniss run out and grab out bags, and narrowly miss a knife. It lodged its self in the trees next to me, and I saw Katniss go down, the District 2 tribute on top of her, messing with knives. I loaded a regular, non-light based arrow into my bow, and fired at the girl, hitting her in the shoulder. I came up from my hiding spot, and walked over to Katniss, where I helped her up. I then turned my attention to the now injured and subdued tribute. "What's your name?" I asked my new prey. "Clove. What's it to you?" She said, in a familiar snarky attitude. "Well, Clove, There is only one person allowed to play with knives in my book. and that person is my girlfriend. So guess what." I taunted her. "What?" She said, slightly scared. "I am going to have to pass judgement, and my ruling is death." I stated, turning to Gabranth's( As it turns out, the video games I play can also be scanned by the watch. Who knew?) weapons, and slit her throat. I turned to normal, then turned to Katniss, when I saw a bulky man with a rock. "Whoa, buddy, we mean you no harm!" I said, sheathing my bow. "You two, you helped Rue..." He said. "Yes, I saved her. Katniss was the one who led me to her, and we helped her." I told him. He paused, then said "I owe you now." Then, with a big heave, he grabbed both his and the other bag, belonging to District 2's male tribute, and ran off. I grabbed Katniss by her arm, and we ran back to the cave as fast as possible.

The next few days were gruesome. It was raining, and there were apparent holes in my cave's ceiling. Luckily, the medicine in the bag with 12 on it worked perfectly, and Peeta recovered without a problem. I mainly slept while they were awake, waking up only to eat, then falling asleep until they woke up. My bag had only a single computer chip, and a note saying that my District had disappeared. Knowing that the projector must have ran out of power, I just shrugged it off. "I guess I'll have to join you guys in 12!"I stated. However, that night, I examined the chip while they were passed out. My helmet said that it was something for mineral adaptations, so I just put it away in my pocket. Then, after three days of rain, I noticed something: The District 11 male, Thresh, was in the sky. "Guys... Thresh is dead." I stated. We all then were obviously saddened, until Peeta said, "I guess that this means we are one step closer to home!" I ignored him and went to sleep.

The next day, the rain stopped suddenly, however, the nearby streams and river dried up. We instantly knew that it was a driving towards the lake, settled next to the Cornucopia, for one last fight. We started our trek, and without water, it made it harder. We had just made it to the field, when the spear went through my chest. It hit me where the hole is, but I just fell to the ground anyways. The boom for my cannon went off, and I say Katniss and Peeta run from the District 2 boy. I waited until they were a way's off, then I sat up and pulled the spear out. "Thank the Darkness I don't have a heart." I said to myself, then I ran after my allies. They were running after the other boy, who was simply ignoring them as he ran past. After I caught a sight in my helmet's rearview camera, I knew why. He was being pursued by a large pack of what might be wolves. "Guys! Get on the Cornucopia!" I yelled to them. They didn't even take in the shock that I was still alive, but they climbed as fast as they could. I simply leapt up to the top. The next thing I did was knock the other tribute off. He fell, and was immediately attacked. It took five hours before Katniss shot one of her light arrows at his head, finally killing him.

We finally got off the twenty foot high structure, and walked off a little bit. We had finally gotten through, since the girl from Five died by herself, and I was supposedly dead. We were standing around, waiting to be picked up, when the man from earlier appeared again. "Hey, final competitors. As it turns out, only one person can win the games. So, the earlier rule change is nullified. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." He stated, dissappearing from the sky. "Sh*t!" I yelled. However, before I kicked a rock, I thought of something. In the beginning of the games, I had picked a few berries, but before I ate them, my helmet told me they were toxic. I decided to keep them, just in case of an emergency. I pulled out the pouch from my bag, and instructed my allies to hold out their hands. I poured a bunch of berries into each, and instructed them to eat when I said. As I was about to eat them, the man in the sky stopped us, telling us that we were all winners.

About a week later of health fixing, we were interviewed for the last time. After the interview, we all went back to District 12, where I was welcomed. After the first day, I was woken by a man with white hair. I knew this face as the face of the president, and so I used the technology around me to contain him. "I must congradulate you for that wonderful bloodbath sir, but I must let you know: I am not a normal man." I said, turning back to normal, "I am a Nobody, and it has been my mission to assassinate you. Goodbye." I said, unleashing my sword through his neck, then decapitating the carcass. I then took the head, went outside to the main plaza, and declared Katniss Everdeen as the new President. I instructed her not to follow in her predecessor's footsteps. I then left the country, with a computer chip and a gold pin to remember them by.


	7. Training

After returning to the castle with Rexu, I was summoned to go to The Place Where Nothing Gathers, in order to introduce her. After Xemnas welcomed her into the Organization, Roxas and Xion wanted to spent the entire day with her. I just let them go on their merry way. The next day, however, was a pain in the ass. I was essentially Rexu's babysitter for most of the time. First thing I had to do was teach her about the basics of missions. I took her to the "training ground" of the Organization: the underground tunnels of Twilight Town. "All right. First, I'm going to teach you the basics of missions. There is a chest hidden in this place. You need to go find it." I told her. "All right, just..." She started off, "Is... Is Katniss..." "Yes, She and Peeta won the games." I told her. In two minutes after hearing this, she found the chest and we RTCed.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, it was clear that Xemnas was angry about me inducting Rexu without his knowledge. On her second day of missions, she showed me her expertise with a small knife, and on day three, she showed that she would follow a mission through until the end. However, on day four, she was a little slow on reconnaissance, barely even trying. She did redeem herself, being a magic specialist. However, her limit attack was very miniscule. I immediately guessed that she would not rely on that very often. We eventually went back to the castle after resting and a few potions.<p>

* * *

><p>I was walking back to my room the next day after returning from Agrabah, when I bumped into Rexu. "Sorry..." She said. I saw that she had some wrapping paper in her hands, and then asked, "What in the name of the Darkness are you doing?" "I wanted to show Katniss that I was all right. I was going to send her a gift..." She said. "Hmm. I'll tell you what. I felt sorry for those Avox people when I was there. I think that I'll send them a few voice boxes, in order to help them." I said to her. She looked at me with a puzzling look, then I said, "They are mechanical devices that allow people who have no tounges to speak normally by vibrating the vocal cords." I explained. She then got what I was talking about and said she understood what I was sending. After a few minutes, I had assembled over five thousand of these voice boxes. However, I foresaw a problem. We have no way no contact the people in Panem. However, after a little tinkering, I created a device to fix this problem.<p>

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Rexu said. I was about to plunge one of the devices into a Corridor, when I paused, then said, "Is strapping a banana to your ass then jumping into a gorilla cage crazy?" "Ah." She said. After using Darkness to control where the device ended up, I went over to its twin, and then turned the screen on. I saw Katniss, having picked up the device, and I said, "Hey, Katniss. What's going on?" She dropped the device, amazed at what was happening.

"It's a device that transmits data across the borders of worlds, don't be shocked." I said, trying to reassure her. I saw the picture shift, and be readjusted to be as if it was put down on a table or something similar. She looked at it, as shown by our screen, and said, "Okay, who is this?" "I'm amazed that you don't recognize the Third Victor of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games, and District Eleven's Tribute." I said, crossing my arms and grinning. Rexu smiled and laughed, then Katniss slapped her forehead, now knowing who it was. "Xellan! Rue! I'm glad to see you again!" She said, in a happy tone. "We're glad to see you too." I said. "Oh, and Katniss? It's Rexu now, not Rue." She said. "Ah. Got it. So, what's going on?" Katniss asked. "I actually wanted to give your people these." I said, creating another portal, and pushing the large crate through it. I looked back at the screen to see that the Crate was there.

"Alright, Katniss, I need you to call an Avox into the room to show you this." I said. She nodded, then walked out of the room. She returned a minute later with a red-haired girl, who stood next to the crate. "Alright, ma'am. I'm going to need you to reach into the crate, and pull one of the devices inside out." I instructed. She nodded, then pulled the first one out. "Alright, I want you to put it to your neck, and try to speak. However, you need to hit the button when you try." She looked at the screen, as if I was insane, so I said, "Trust me." She did as insctructed, paused for a moment, then pushed the button.

"Hello." She said in a computerized voice. She pulled the device away from her, amazed at what had just came out. "These things are called 'Voice Boxes'. They assist the mute with speaking." I explained. "That's awesome!" Katniss said. The girl put her voice box in her pocket, and started pulling the crate towards the door. Katniss walked over, and aided her in moving the crate out of the room. After this, Katniss walked over to the monitor again, and said, "Thank you, Xellan and Rexu!" We both nodded, then turned off the monitor.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that this Pin will work?" I asked the person on the opposite side of my phone, being able to send calls and messages across worlds. I flipped the Pin in the air, catching it immediately as it crossed my point of view. "Of course. That Level <em>i. <em>Flare is a deadly Pin to all factoring hectopasacals." The math Genius on the other end stated. "Alright. It better destroy all of these trannies." I said. I raised my hand, which held this Pin, and aimed at the giant house, where they had to be doing a time song at the moment. "Hasta la Vista, dumbasses." I said, channeling power to the Pin, causing it to activate. The house immediately blew up, disintegrating itself. I lowered my arm, and said, "It's done. I'll send you the Pin back." The math man on the other side said, "So zetta slow! I need it by next week, so make it snappy." "Alright, don't get your panties in a twist." I said to him, hanging up immediately. I created a Dark Portal, and left this disgusting world.


End file.
